Let me rest in peace
by Androma
Summary: Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et son état d'esprit était brusquement passé de l'euphorie à l'inquiétude mortelle. Une histoire qui s'annonce longue, mais pleine de mystère, de drames, et surtout de romance....................
1. Chapter 1

**Let me rest in peace**

**Androma**

Notes: Cette fic se situe au moment où Jack est général, et Sam Lieutenant-colonel, mais ces grades n'ont pas une importance primordiale.

Je me suis inspirée des paroles de la chanson éponyme pour écrire ce récit, tirée de l'épisode musical de Buffy.

Genre: Drame, mystère, romance

La vie de Sam était devenue un véritable chaos ce matin-là. Elle revenait d'un week end bien mérité chez son frère, Marc, où elle avait enfin profité d'un peu de temps avec ses neveux et nièces, qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement.

Elle se sentait légère, comme si elle avait enfin réussi à concilier sa vie de militaire avec sa vie de famille. Elle était fin prête à reprendre son travail au SGC, fraiche et dispo.

Pourtant, quand elle passa les différents portiques de sécurité qui l'amenaient aux sous-sols de la base, les chuchottements et les regards distants que lui jetaient les militaires à son passage éveillèrent ses soupçons, et elle força le pas jusqu'à l'ascenceur.

Elle descendait maintenant, bien trop lentement à son goût. Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et son état d'esprit était brusquement passé de l'euphorie à l'inquiétude mortelle.

Bientôt, les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant le lieutenant-colonel Carter sortir en trombe, accélérant toujours le pas pour parvenir à la zone du bureau du général O'Neill. Si quelque chose était arrivé, il le saurait.

Elle courait presque, maintenant. Elle avait un très mauvais présentiment, qui n'était aucunement arrangé par les regards fuyants du personnel du SGC.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau du général. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, prit son courage à deux mains et leva le poing pour taper, mais en fut empêchée par cette même porte, qui s'ouvrit au même instant.

Sam, qui s'attendait à voir le général lui dire bonjour et lui sourire, fut surprise de tomber sur Daniel, les yeux gros et rouges, qui venait apparemment de pleurer. Elle jeta un regard au dessus de son épaule, et aperçut plusieurs hommes en costume sombre, qui étaient en trai de chuchotter tout en lui jetant des regards sur le côté.

Elle ne réfléchit qu'un instant, et tout s'assembla dans sa tête. Elle fit mine d'avancer violemment, mais fut retenue par Daniel, qui l'empoigna par les épaules.

« Où est-il? »

Elle avait presque crié, à la surprise des hommes présents, qui avaient maintenant arrêté de chuchotter.

Elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais Daniel l'empêchait toujours d'avancer. Elle ne voyait plus rien, le monde était flou, incompréhensible. Des larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle n'eut plus la force de résister. Daniel l'emmena doucement vers ses quartiers, où elle s'assis sur le rebord de son lit en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Elle espérait encore que Daniel la détrompe, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle venait de _Le_ perdre...

« Que s'est-il passé? » chuchotta-t-elle.

Daniel la regarda quelques instants d'un air triste avant de lui répondre. Elle semblait si fragile... mais elle avait le droite de savoir.

« Il y a eu un accident... Jack était parti passer le week end dans le Minnesota et... son chalet a explosé. Les premières conclusions des enquêteurs pensent à une fuite de gaz. Nous pensons que Jack devait être dans le chalet-même... nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé son corps. » souffla-t-il très vite, espérant peut-être que sa peine s'envolerait avec ses mots.

Il aurait voulu tout lâcher, s'enfermer dans ses quartiers et laisser s'exprimer sa peine, pleurer, crier, supplier, se recueillir...

Mais il devait être fort. Pour elle. Il savait que l'épreuve serait plus dure pour elle plus que pour tout autre. Il fallait qu'il la soutienne.

Pour elle, ces mots semblèrent comme un poignard en plein coeur. C'était donc vrai. Il l'avait donc trahi, il l'avait donc quitté, vers une contrée où nul ne pouvait le suivre... Pour elle, c'était comme un repère qui s'effondrait, un pan de sa vie qui se fermait...

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser, ni à faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait agir. Agir. La seule chose pour laquelle elle était douée. La seule chose qui lui changerait les idées. Et peut-être, peut-être... Non, il ne fallait pas se raccrocher à de faux espoirs. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, c'est ce que fit le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter. Elle commença à fonder sa vie, à organiser sa vie selon de faux espoirs, qui rythmaient ses jours autant que ses nuits.

La vie de Sam était devenue un véritable chaos.

A suivre

SVP dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

C'est très court je sais mais j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Les nuits étaient devenues de véritables hantises pour le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter. Elle se réveillait très souvent, terrifiée, cauchemardant, et ne réussissait jamais à se rendormir.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup, qu'elle ne sombre pas. Pour cela, elle consulta de nombreux médecins en dehors de la base, qui lui prescrirent somnifères et compléments alimentaires, qui l'aidaient à tenir le coup physiquement. Quant au moral, c'était un autre problème. Mais elle ne se laissait plus totalement aller, au contraire des premiers jours qui suivirent l'annonce de la mort de son supérieur.

Elle avait, à l'encontre des conseils de tous ses amis, supérieurs et coéquipiers, reprit l'enquête sur l'accident du chalet. Elle essayait tout, elle testait tout. Jamais une scène d'accident n'avait été autant fouillée.

Elle rencontrait pourtant de nombreux obstacles, des éléments trafiqués ou déplacés qui devenaient inutilisables dans l'enquête, des objets disparaissant dans la nuit... Mais Sam persévérait, plus pour elle que pour la mémoire de Jack. C'était la seule occupation qui l'aidait à ne pas sombrer. Elle espérait découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé, pour enfin réussir à faire son deuil.

Sam s'enfonçait petit à petit dans un monde à part, son monde à elle, à telle point qu'elle en négligea tout le reste: la base, les missions, les recherches... elle se détacha tellement du monde extérieur qu'elle n'alla pas à « l'enterrement » de Jack, qui se déroulait à la base, où, lors d'une cérémonie militaire, un cercueil vide fut envoyé dans l'espace via la Porte des Etoiles, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé de corps. Daniel et Teal'c, accompagnés d'Hammond, revenu à Cheyenne Mountain pour la cérémonie, l'attendirent longtemps, conservant l'espoir qu'elle se réveillerait de sa torpeur pour rendre un dernier hommage au militaire et à l'homme hors pair qu'avait été Jack O'Neill.

En vain.

Sam n'y avait pas été. Non pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais son monde avait pris le dessus sur la réalité, de laquelle elle était maintenant totalement déconnectée. Elle ne ressentait plus ni douleur, ni peine, ni joie. Elle ne vivait que dans l'espoir de clore l'enquête et d'éliminer les hypothèses de meurtre qu'elle-même avait échafaudé.

Elle rentrait pourtant tous les soirs ou presque à la base, profitant du matériel présent pour analyser les éléments trouvés sur place dans le Minnesotta. Le nouveau général de la base, qui la connaissait quelque peu, n'avait pas le courage et le coeur de l'en empêcher, voyant bien que l'un des meilleurs éléments de sa base serait perdu à jamais s'il essayait de l'empêcher de terminer son enquête. Il attendait donc, la laissant utiliser le matériel à sa guise, espérant qu'elle retrouverait ses esprits un jour.

Beaucoup de monde à la base évitaient maintenant Sam, qui n'était plus du tout la jeune femme belle et intelligente qu'ils avaient connus. Elle était maintenant une sorte de zombie qui allait et venait, une ombre que l'on approchait pas, et qui n'approchait personne non plus.

Seuls ses amis proches essayaient encore de lui faire retrouver la raison: Daniel et Teal'C, bien sûr, et le général Hammond qui venait de temps en temps, voir comment son état évoluait. Sans succès. La seule présence de ses amis génait Sam, pour qui la solitude était devenue plus qu'une habitude: une manière de vivre.

Un jour, pourtant, ce fantôme qui portait encore les traits lointains d'une jeune femme arriva dans le bureau du docteur Daniel Jackson, qui était assis à son bureau, dans ses pensées.

On ne peut pas dire qu'elle était rayonnante, ce serait mentir. Mais aux vues de son état depuis la mort de Jack, on peut dire que son visage avait repris quelques couleurs, et que ses yeux paraissaient retrouver quelque étincelle.

Quand Daniel leva les yeux, il crut voir une hallucination: il reconnut à peine son amie, tant elle avait changé. Curieux, il essaya de savoir les causes de ce changement.

« Il n'y a pas de corps » répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

Daniel parut décontenancé. Sam, qui paraissait très contente de sa découverte, n'apportait pourtant aucun élément nouveau.

« Sam... il n'y en a jamais eu. »

Sam, qui n'était nullement perturbée par cette remarque, continua.

« Non, Daniel. Je veux dire: Il n'y a pas de corps. Rien. J'ai terminé mes analyses sur le terrain. Je n'ai _rien_ trouvé. Pas même des fragments humains. Il devrait pourtant rester quelque chose, même minuscule. »

Daniel fit tourner la phrase deux fois dans sa tête avant d'inspirer un grand coup, puis de répondre à Sam.

« Sam... je ne veux pas vous vexer mais... vu la déflagration de l'explosion... les experts ont affirmé que nous ne pouvons pas retrouver de restes... je suis désolé. »

Sam perdit quelque peu ses couleurs, mais se reprit vite.

« Vous vouliez qu'il meure. Ça ne vous fait rien! J'apporte une preuve qu'il est vivant et vous affirmez qu'il est mort, sans chercher plus loin! Vous n'êtes en rien un ami! »

Sam avait littéralement crié.

Daniel ne savait plus comment réagir. Bien sûr qu'il était affecté! Comment Sam pouvait-elle penser que ça ne lui avait rien fait de perdre son meilleur ami! Il comprenait sa douleur, mais voulait absolument la ramener dans la réalité, sans la laisser dans son monde de _faux espoirs._

Il entreprit de se rapprocher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se tortilla et se défit de son emprise. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna vers lui une dernière fois, lança juste un « je saurai que je ne pas compter sur vous » cinglant, et passa la porte, redevenue ce fantôme que tout le monde connaissait.

A suivre

J'espère que ça vous plait ;)

Je publie vraiment des tous petits chapitres, je sais, mais je publie au fur et à mesure que j'écris donc... désolée!


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel, qui était très inquiet pour son amie, qu'il voyait dépérir de jour en jour, décida d'aller voir le nouveau général de la base, le général Jeffrey, afin de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

Il déhambula quelques temps dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire au commandant de la base: bien sûr, il voulait agir dans l'intérêt de Sam, lui venir en aide, et, pourquoi pas, réussir à la sortir de sa mauvaise passe. Dans ce sens, il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre au commandant la gravité de l'état de son amie. Mais en même temps, il fallait qu'il ménage son supérieur: il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il renvoie Sam chez elle pour se reposer, ou bien c'en serait fini de son amie.

Il prit enfin son courage à deux mains, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du général Jeffrey, inspira un grand coup et toqua à la porte, avant d'entrer après l'approbation du général.

Celui-ci, qui était assis à son bureau, leva la tête vers Daniel au moment où celui-ci passa la porte, et le vit blanchir soudainement: l'archéologue fixait la plaque qui trônait sur le bureau, toujours au nom de Jack O'Neill.

Le général Jeffrey eut presque l'air de s'en excuser.

« La mienne n'est pas encore prête, vous savez, ce changement n'était pas prévu, et il a chamboulé les plans du Pentagone, qui comptait beaucoup sur l'autorité du général O'Neill pour faire avancer cette base... »

Daniel reprit ses esprits et ses couleurs, et s'assit face au général, qui semblait attendre la raison de la visite de celui-ci.

Daniel prit à nouveau quelques instants pour réfléchir une dernière fois à ce qu'il allait dire, puis se lança.

« Mon général, je ne voudrais pas vous importuner, mais je pense qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose pour...

Le colonel Carter, je suppose, le coupa Jeffrey. »

Daniel répondit à l'affirmative, comme Jeffrey l'avait deviné.

« Vous, savez, elle est persuadée que Jack est encore vivant, et elle n'en démordra pas... elle ira jusqu'au bout pour le ramener, bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce qu'elle considère comme étant le « bout »...

Est-ce que vous croyez que cette entreprise pourrait être dangereuse pour sa santé? Demanda alors Jeffrey.

Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la question. Il n'y avait pas pensé, il n'avait pas encore été jusque là... pourrait-elle aller jusqu'à se mettre en danger pour découvrir du néant? A bien y réfléchir, Daniel se demandait si ce n'était pas là la démarche: tout faire pour se mettre en danger, pour en finir inconsciemment...

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Jeffrey considéra que Daniel approuvait cette possibilité qui aurait pourtant été inconcevable quelques mois plus tôt. Samantha Carter, si pleine de vie et de volonté...

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, annonça alors Jeffrey à l'attention de Daniel, je vais m'occuper de cette affaire. »

Puis, voyant de la curiosité mêlée à de l'appréhension sur le visage de Daniel, il ajouta:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous retrouverons la Samantha Carter que tout le monde connaissait. »

Daniel ressortit du bureau du général sans trop savoir s'il devait réellement être rassué, mais se disant que toute tentative était bonne, étant donnée la situation.

¤

Sam s'était, une fois encore, endormie sur ses recherches. Ne dormant presque pas la nuit, elle se rattrapait malgré elle la journée, à des moments qu'elle aurait voulus consacrés tous entiers à Jack et l'enquête liée à sa dite mort.

Elle dormit tout d'abord très calmement, comme toujours. Mais, bien entendu, les cauchemars arrivèrent. C'était devenu une habitude.

Elle était là, dans son labo, à travailler sur des particules trouvées sur une planète aux deux soleils rouges. Jack passa alors la porte et vint à sa rencontre, la faisant sursauter, comme d'habitude. Il arborait ce sourire qui lui était bien particulier, et qui annonçait une de ces propositions que Sam ne pouvait accepter.

Voilà, elle avait vu juste. Bien qu'elle n'en entendit pas les mots, Sam savait, sentait qu'il lui avait proposé d'aller avec lui dans son chalet dans le Minnesota. Et, comme toujours, elle refusa, prétextant quelque excuse. Sauf que cette fois-ci l'excuse était bien valable: elle passait son week end en famille. Le général parut contrarié, mais non pas vexé: il s'était bien entendu attendu à cette réponse.

Sam se demandait encore pourquoi il l'invitait tout le temps: il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter, et que refuser la faisait souffrir... Pourtant, il continuait de demander. Comme si cette demande était le signe qu'ils étaient encore liés, malgré l'interdiction d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Le signe qu'ils continuaient de « s'attendre », encore et encore, jusqu'au bout.

Jack lança un dernier regard à Sam, se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte du labo. Il se retourna une dernière fois, ayant comme un regret, et lui lança un « on se voit lundi, première heure » qui résonna dans la tête de Sam.

Elle leva les yeux vers Jack et fut horifiée. Le visage de son supérieur était en décomposition, tel un cadavre mis en terre. Pourtant, Jack lui chuchotta:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Carter, on se revoit bientôt. »

Et Sam, une nouvelle fois, se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant, sur son bureau. Elle leva la tête, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réveillée maintenant, et inspira un grand coup avant de se lever tout aussi vite.

A suivre

Voilà, je sais que c'est très court, encore une fois. Désolée

J'espère que je ne vais décevoir personne, puisque tout le monde me dit qu'il espère que la suite sera aussi bien que le début ;)

Pour avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire sur la mort de Jack, il faudra encore attendre un petit peu! J'aime bien vous faire languir... (ça fait sadique) Non mais je suis désolée de vous faire attendre comme ça, mais il y a tout un cheminement nécessaire avant d'en arriver là... mais tout est prévu!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le courage et le temps de lire la fic, et également d'envoyer des reviews! Ça m'encourage beaucoup à écrire la suite plus vite!


	4. Chapter 4

Tous arrivaient au lieu de rendez-vous chacun son tour, plus ou moins à l'heure. Au grand étonnement de tous, Sam vint, mais pas pour les raisons excomptées: tous croyaient qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, et qu'elle acceptait enfin la dure réalité, mais il n'en était rien. Elle n'était là que dans un but bien précis.

Elle pénétra dans le petit appartement qui avait jadis appartenu au général O'Neill. Elle n'avait eu connaissance de ce lieu que le matin même, à l'appel du général Jeffrey.

Elle avança jusqu'au salon, où Daniel, Teal'C et le général Hammond étaient déjà là. Elle prit une chaise dans le coin de la pièce et s'assit, ignorant toutes les tentatives de ses amis pour lui parler. Cassandra arriva quelques instants plus tard, détendant l'atmosphère: Daniel put parler sans s'attirer les foudres d'Hammond qui lui faisait signe de se taire pour ménager Sam. La jeune fille prit également un siège, sans essayer de s'approcher de Sam: Daniel avait dû la prévenir du comportement du colonel, et lui dire de ne rien tenter aujourd'hui, pour ne pas créer de scandale en face d'inconnus.

Une femme entra alors dans l'appartement, jetant un certain froid dans l'assemblée: c'était Sarah, l'ex-femme de Jack, tout de noir vêtue, et qui paraissait effondrée. Sam ne lui jeta même pas un regard, semblant penser que cette personne n'avait rien à faire là un jour pareil, étant tellement éloignée de Jack depuis tant d'années.

La dernière personne attendue arriva enfin: c'était un homme plutôt grand, le crâne dégarni, la cinquantaine, l'air triste. Il prit place à la table du salon, puis prit la parole:

« Bonjour à tous. D'habitude, cette... cérémonie se serait déroulée dans mon bureau, mais la demande expresse du général Hammond m'a fait déplacé pour cette fois... bon, commençons. Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes ici pour ouvrir le testament du général Jonathan O'Neill, et remettre aux concernés les biens transmis. J'aimerais juste vous indiquer que ce-même testament avait été créé il y a huit ans de cela, mais a été modifié la semaine dernière, à la demande du défunt. »

Sam garda une expression fermée, résolue à adopter une nouvelle position envers cette affaire: elle la règlerait, elle seule, sans aucune aide, personne ne croyant à sa version pour l'instant édulcorée des faits. Pourtant, ce que le notaire venait de leur apprendre était, pour Sam, significatif. Les autres, eux, ne semblèrent pas réagir à l'annonce.

L'homme, devant le manque de réactions, reprit son discours:

« Bien. J'ouvre dont le testament. »

Le notaire inspira un grand coup et lut la lettre manuscrite à haute voix.

« Bonjour mes amis. Si vous êtes là, devant un homme – ou une femme, qui sait – en train de lire cette lettre, si vous êtes là en pleurs – j'ai bien le droit d'espérer tout de même -, c'est que, malheureusement, je vous aurais quitté. Oui Danny Boy, j'ai bien dit malheureusement, je ne me suis pas trompé! »

Daniel, malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux, ne put réprimer un sourire. Même mort, Jack réussissait à le faire rire!

Le notaire reprit sa lecture.

« Je n'en connais pas exactement les circonstances, vous êtes là maintenant mieux renseignés que moi. Mais bon, étant donné l'endroit où je suis, que m'importe! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Je passe à ce pour quoi vous êtes là. Désolé de ce que je vais vous donner, mais... après tout, je n'ai pas tant de choses que ça à transmettre... je suis, ou plutôt j'étais pas du genre à avoir pleins de bibelots chez moi... Donc bon, Daniel, je vous donne tous mes packs de bière, s'il en reste, ainsi que ma moto. Mais faites attention, n'utilisez pas les deux en même temps, je vous connais! Teal'C, je vous lègue ma collection de DVD, avec tous les Star Wars et compagnie, je sais que vous allez passer des heures à les visionner, donc autant que ça serve et que ça instruise! George, je vous offre les médailles que j'ai reçues, autant pendant la Guerre du Golfe que les plus récentes, ainsi que, beaucoup plus précieux à vos yeux je n'en doute pas, un carton plein de rapports que j'ai oublié de vous donner de mon vivant. Il est dans le placart dans la cuisine, vous verrez vous ne pourrez pas le louper. Cassy, je pense que ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir, ce sont encore les albums contenant les photos depuis ta « venue au monde », avec Carter, Daniel, Teal'C et Janet. Je sais que ça te rappellera plein de bons souvenirs. Sarah, je te laisse cet appartement, que j'ai acheté il y a des années, après notre séparation. Je te laisse aussi tout ce qu'il contient, hormis les affaires que j'ai donné aux autres bien entendu! Carter... je vous offre mon petit chalet douillet dans lequel vous avez toujours refusé d'aller... eh bien maintenant vous pourrez y pêcher! »

Le notaire fit une pause dans sa lecture.

« Bien sûr, cette lettre a été rédigée avant l'accident... je suis désolé. »

Il reprit enfin sa lecture pour le court passage qui restait.

« Je vous donne également cette enveloppe. Je suis désolé pour tout Carter. Adieu. »

Le notaire replia la lettre et tendit une enveloppe blanche, cachettée, à Sam, dont les sanglots commençaient à être difficiles à contenir. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce s'échangèrent des regards étonnés, suite à la lecture de la lettre.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rompre le silence.

« Ce Jack... il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le pitre même mort... »

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait juste de dire et blanchit en y repensant.

A suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours!

Je suis arrivée au passage qui me fait peur: l'écriture de la lettre... j'espère que je ne vais rien gâcher avec cette fichue lettre! Ça va pas être une mince affaire...

N'oubliez pas les reviews pour que je sache si ça continue à vous plaire!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam s'enferma à clés dans ses quartiers. Elle voulait être seule pour la lecture de la fameuse lettre. Qu'est-ce que Jack avait bien eu à lui dire qui soit si secret? Elle pensait bien à quelque chose, mais pressentait autre chose.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit, et posa la lettre sur ses genoux. Elle l'observa quelques minutes, calme, sans un geste, pesant dans sa tête l'importance certaine de cette lettre. Les derniers mots de Jack, selon Daniel. Elle n'en croyait rien... bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne soit plus sure de la prétendue « survie » de Jack.

Elle empoigna enfin l'enveloppe et entreprit de l'ouvrir, mais fut interrompue par la voix du major Graham dans l'interphone de la base:

« Le lieutenant-colonel Carter est attendu en salle de briefing immédiatement. »

Sam lâcha un juron, mais se leva néanmoins, sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing, à l'étage du dessus.

Quand elle arriva, elle aperçut le général Jeffrey, Daniel et Teal'c attablés, l'air sérieux et fermé.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce perdant toute contenance en apercevant la tête de ses amis, qui semblaient préoccupés.

« Asseyez-vous, lieutenant-colonel Carter. »

Le général Jeffrey était très sec dans ses mots.

« J'ai été vraiment clément avec vous, colonel. Je dois vous dire que c'est fini. Je vous ai laissé du temps pour faire votre deuil, mais étant donné que vous ne prenez pas ce temps à vous détendre, je vous renvoie en mission à partir de demain. Vous partirez avec SG8 sur une planète faire des analyses et prélèvements. Je présume que vous n'avez pas oublié comment on fait? »

Sam réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis acquiesça doucement.

Les autres semblaient très surpris de sa réaction, mais aucun ne réagit réellement.

« Permission de partir, monsieur? »

Le général Jeffrey, qui n'avait pas prévu cette réaction, ne put qu'acquiescer. Sam se leva alors, et sans se soucier des personnes présentes dans la salle, partit, sans un regard.

Elle s'enferma à nouveau dans ses quartiers. Tout de suite, elle se dirigea vers son lit, où l'enveloppe l'attendait, lumière d'espoir avant la folie.

Elle la prit et sans attendre, l'ouvrit. Elle ne voulait plus être interrompue. Elle décida donc de ne pas répondre, si un nouvel appel venait à se faire entendre.

Elle déplia la lettre, qui était composée d'une feuille unique, où s'étirait un message d'une écriture étroite, mais irrégulière, comme écrit avec empressement.

« Sam,

je sais que vous êtes surement étonnée de recevoir cette lettre, qui plus est pâr l'intermédiaire d'un inconnu. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, vous savez. Je dois vous écrire tout ça, pour que tout ne tombe pas dans l'oubli. Le notaire a surement dû vous le dire, je viens de modifier mon testament: eh bien c'était pour vous, pour cette lettre. »

Sam sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

« Ne vous faites pas d'idée, cette lettre ne concerne rien de personnel. »

Tant de froideur étonna Sam, qui était habituée à plus de légèreté de la part de son supérieur.

« J'ai peur. »

L'étonnement de Sam atteignait son summum. Jack ne s'était jamais confié. Ni à elle, ni à personne d'autre de sa connaissance. La situation devait avoir été grave.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez à ce moment présent. Je vous connais Carter! Autant que vous me connaissez. Et pour cette raison même, vous savez déjà que quelque chose est arrivé pour que je me confie comme ça. Et vous avez raison.

Je suis en danger au moment où je vous écris. Je vais essayer de vous inviter ce week-end dans mon chalet au Minnesotta, pour vous en parler plus amplement. Mais en attendant, il faut que je sois sûr qua vous aurez vent de cette histoire. Si je meurs avant. Ou si vous refusez, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sam. Elle se sentait si coupable...

« J'ai reçu des menaces. Des menaces de mort, bien entendu. D'haitude, ça ne m'aurait pas forcément fait peur, mais là... c'est différent. Ils ont fait du chantage. Ont menacé de tuer des gens que j'aime. Et ça je ne peux pas le suporter, comme vous le savez. Avec cette lettre, vous saurez. Et vous ferez ce qui s'impose. Je ne veux pas que vous gâchiez votre vie pour moi Carter, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils recommencent ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. D'autant que vous pourriez être la suivante.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, je suis désolé.

Je vous dois tout de même quelques mots d'adieu, c'est le minimum après tout ce qu'on a traversé... Ecoutez, je ne regrette pas ces 8 années au SGC, ni le travail fourni par SG1. Je ne regrette rien. Mais je n'ai pas de vrais remords non plus. Tout ce qui devait être fait a été fait. Pour le bien de tous.

J'espère que j'ai agi comme d'habitude ces derniers jours, et que personne n'a remarqué mon inquiétude. Il ne faut surtout pas que ça se sache. Le chantage comme le fait que je vous ai mis au courant. Des vies humaines sont en jeu.

En espérant que vous n'aurez jamais à lire cette lettre et que tout s'arrangera.

Jack »

Sam ne savait que penser de cette lettre. Jack avait été menacé. D'accord. Donc ça n'était pas un accident. L'explosion de gaz n'en était pas une. Mais qui? Pourquoi? Et surtout, pourquoi Jack n'avait-il pas donné plus de détails sur ces mystérieux hommes? Sam allait devoir mener une enquête approfondie...

Et ces quelques lignes « personnelles »... Sam ne comprenait pas. Pas de regrets? Pas de remords? Pourquoi lui dire tout ça? Ne rien dire aurait été bien plus simple... Pourquoi Jack s'était-il fait si rude, si dur envers elle dans une lettre qu'il savait qu'elle serait ouverte seulement s'il mourrait... Alors pourquoi mentir, si rien ne l'empêchait plus de dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment?

Sam était perdue.

A suivre

Juste un petit mot:

Déjà merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Sans elles, je pense que j'aurais laissé tombé cette fic depuis longtemps... (j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas finir mes fics, mais là je pense que la motivation et l'inspiration sont là donc... ;) )

Ensuite, pour expliquer la taille des chapitres: je n'écris pas très souvent, juste le soir, et c'est donc difficile pour moi de plublier de plus longs chapitres. Une autre solution serait que je ne publie un chapitre que quand il fait 15 pages, mais je ne sais pas si vous aimeriez attendre un mois après un chapitre! Dernière raison: c'est une fic qui se lit en petits morceaux. Des détails sont donnés, infimes, au fur et à mesure, et il faut lire par courts passages pour apprécier le suspense (en tout cas j'aime bien vous le faire subir le suspense!). C'est comme si vous regardiez toute une saison de Lost ou de Prison Break d'affilée... ça gâcherait tout! Il faut prendre son temps... ;)


End file.
